Una noche especial
by Vicky Yun Kamiya
Summary: Capitan Tsubasa- LEMON (pero no yaoi, eh?) asi que quedan avisados desde un principio. Protagonista: Taro Misaki. Reviews y amenazas contra la fanficker here!


_**UNA NOCHE ESPECIAL**_

Es un nuevo día en la casa de la familia Misaki en Francia, pero no es un día como cualquier otro: es el primer aniversario de casados de Taro y Azumi. La mañana comienza como cualquier otra; Azumi se despierta para preparar el desayuno para Taro y para su hijo.

¿Qué haces levantada tan temprano? –le pregunta Misaki acercándose a ella por detrás.

Me desperté y no podía dormir, así que decidí empezar con el desayuno...

Pero aun casi no amanece... –la toma por la cintura. ¿Por qué no vamos a nuestro cuarto y nos hacemos unos mimitos mientras esperamos que se haga un poco más tarde, eh? –agrega besándole el cuello.

Hum.. no, no, no. Tú estás a dieta ¿lo recuerdas? –lo empuja a la silla del comedor.

Ah, sí, es verdad... ¿y cuanto más tiempo más voy a tener este régimen?

Ay, vamos no me pongas esa cara de que no supieras que día es hoy...

¿Qué día es hoy? 14 de julio no es porque sino sería feriado... para ser navidad no hace suficiente frío... No, no tengo idea de que día es hoy... –dice riéndose mientras recibe un repasador directo en la cara.

No te hagas, como si no supieras. –le contesta Azumi con falso enojo. -Ya estoy grande para caer en tu viejo truco de olvido de fechas... Sabes bien que es nuestro aniversario...

¡Nuestro aniversario¡Vaya! Uy, no pensé nada, mejor voy a la joyería a solucionar este problema enseguida, je, je, je...

Que chistoso, además no quiero una joya, quiero una fiesta de aniversario... –sale de la cocina diciendo mientras busca al bebé (bueno, el niño porque Tino ya es bastante más grande que un bebé).

Bueno, yo estuve pensando... antes de casarnos nunca tuvimos una cita en el estilo formal... Me refiero a una cena intima, velas, música.. todo eso...

Es verdad... no lo había pensado, pero tienes razón... –responde ella mientras sirve el café a Taro y el biberón a Tino, que juega feliz con su puré.

Entonces a mi se me ocurrió que podríamos hacer algo de eso hoy... Pero el problema es que todas esas cosas llevan tiempo...

Y mañana tenemos que trabajar. –suspira ella decepcionada.

Tendríamos que dejarlo para el fin de semana...

Y en el fin de semana trabajas tú. Bah, creo que vamos a tener que dejarlo para una mejor oportunidad... al cabo que nunca fuimos como las parejas normales...

Azumi hace un gesto de resignación: después de todo si no es por el trabajo de ella, es por el de él o sino es por el niño o por alguna otra cosa que se pone como motivo valedero.

No te angusties preciosa, yo ya pensé en todo. Haremos esto: tu te vas todo el día y quedamos en una hora para encontrarnos aquí. Yo te espero con la cena, música y todo lo demás. Como si fuéramos novios¿qué te parece? –le sugiere mientras la jala para alzarla en su falda.

Hum... sólo si cocinas tú. –responde mientras le guiña un ojo.

Claro. Yo preparo la cena y tu le pones el condimento...

Hecho. Ya es tarde, voy a llevar a Tino a la escuela y después haré unas... compras. ¡Ah, tengo que llevarme algo! –exclama mientras se dirige al dormitorio.

Entonces nos vemos... ¿a las nueve?

A las nueve. Perfecto. –dice apareciendo nuevamente con unas carpetas para el periódico y un sospechoso bolso de mano.

¿Y eso? –pregunta Taro señalando el bolso.

No, no, no... yo no hago preguntas sobre tu estrategia y tu no me preguntas a mi. Nos vemos esta noche,_ mon amour..._

Esa tarde, a la salida de su trabajo en el diario deportivo, y después de hacer las misteriosas "compras", Azumi recoge a Tino del jardín de infantes y luego se va a la casa de su amiga Charlotte. Su esposo Jack está de viaje, por eso se había ofrecido para cuidar al niño y olvidar el odio que se tiene a si misma de los vuelos en aviones; y gracias a eso Azumi puede cambiarse para la cita en un lugar cómodo. Después de que Tino juega un rato con sus autos y ve la televisión, ya tiene el suficiente sueño para irse a dormir temprano. Cuando son las 20.30 ya se encuentra en los brazos de Morfeo. Su madre le acaricia el cabello (el rasgo más evidente del parecido con Taro) y después de darle un beso en su cabecita se despide hasta el otro día. Luego se dirige hacia el cuarto contiguo donde Charlotte la espera para prepararla para la gran noche...

¿Cómo debería arreglarme el cabello? –pregunta Azumi mirándose al espejo. –Tengo el cabello bastante corto, así que debería ponerme una hebilla y ya, pero creo que recogido es más de noche...

Recogido. Así no tiene que correrte el cabello cuando te bese el cuello...

Entonces debería ponerme el vestido negro... menos mal que traje otro para elegir...

¿Es este? –pregunta la francesa sacando un vestido de gasa negra larga del bolso de Azumi.

Sí..

Hum.. no lo sé... tiene el pecho cubierto y la falda tiene demasiados pliegues. Como es una noche muy especial seguramente lo harán varias veces y en la primera quizás te deje la ropa...

Es una noche muy especial, verdad, pero no estoy arreglándome sólo por el sexo... –dice Azumi reprochando a su amiga con la mirada.

Sí, sí ya lo sé... que la comunión de las almas, que la renovación del compromiso... pero eso no le quita que tu "peor es nada" no esté en estos momentos preparando la trampera para comerte a besos... ¿O no quieres eso?

Por supuesto que sí. Pero yo también tengo un plan...

¿Un plan¿Cuál¡Me encanta oír esta clase de planes!

Bueno, verás: Taro en un hombre muy apasionado pero desgraciadamente bastante tímido también. Pero, con el estímulo correcto, créeme, no conoce la vergüenza... –responde Azumi con un brillo de lujuria en sus ojos.

¿Y en qué estás pensando? –pregunta Charlotte cada vez más entusiasmada y curiosa.

En esto. –va hasta su bolso y saca una caja como las de regalo. De allí saca un sostén negro, casi trasparente acompañado de una pequeña tanga negra de encaje.

Lencería de encaje¿eh? Ay amiga, tú siempre fuiste la de las grandes ideas...

Ah, y me falta algo. –de otra bolsa saca unas medias largas también negras. -La pieza fundamental. –agrega mostrando un portaligas.

¡Dios, eres terrible!

Bueno.. vivimos en Paris y aunque no sea una de las chicas del Moulin Rouge también tengo mis encantos... –dice Azumi guiñando un ojo. ¿Qué te parece?

Que voy a tener que perderle el miedo a los aviones... –murmura la francesa con un poco de envidia sana- Al menos consuélame prometiéndome que me contarás los detalles...

Ni sueñes... pero la próxima vez yo te ayudo...

Mientras en la casa de la familia Misaki...

Taro prende unas velas en la mesa acabadamente tendida; ya está casi todo listo: la salsa en su punto justo, la champaña helada, sólo falta la invitada de honor... y justo a tiempo suena el timbre. Él abre la puerta y viendo a Azumi con su vestido negro (al igual que las medias y los zapatos como ya hemos dicho) cubierto por un gran abrigo de tela y con una botella en la mano, no encuentra las palabras para empezar, por ello es ella la que comienza a hablar.

Hola... ¿puedo pasar?

Hola... –responde estupefacto. –Claro, pasa, pasa...

Gracias.. –dice ella sonriendo amablemente mientras entra a la casa, desviando la mirada; no es que se considere una mujer tímida, pero debe hacer un esfuerzo para respirar calmadamente cuando ve a su esposo tan impecablemente vestido: saco azul claro con camisa negra, pantalones y zapatos del mismo color.

Tu casa es muy bonita, Taro...

Gracias, la decoró una chica muy bonita también... –dice riendo (fue Azumi la que la se encargó de eso).

Traje un poco de vino para la cena. –dice dándole la botella, sintiendo el deseo de olvidarlo todo e ir a la cama sin más, pero no; eso sería salirse de los planes y ya no sería una noche especial. Lo mejor es provocarlo lentamente y dejarlo que alcance su potencial entonces simplemente se dirige hacia el guardarropa para colgar el saco pero es allí cuando siente que su esposo está ayudando a quitárselo.

Deja que lo haga yo... –dice Taro muy cerca del oído mientras guarda el saco.

Hum... que caballero...

Hoy eres la invitada... quiero que te sientas cómoda...

No te preocupes, creo que me sentiré... ¡como en casa!

Azumi se ríe un poco pero luego se calla, ese es el instante que aprovecha Taro para darle un beso sorpresa que la deja sin aliento; y como si nada él dice...

Ven, la comida ya está a punto. Vamos a cenar... –agrega mientras la jala de la mano.

La cena trascurre con normalidad. Hablan de diversos temas: muchos recuerdos y risas. Algunos alegres, otros no tanto, pero la mayoría pertenecen al último año de sus vidas... como la vez que fueron a ver el museo de Rodin y se extraviaron por bajar uno la escalera mientras el otro tomaba el ascensor y viceversa. Después de la cena él se levanta y pone un poco de música de la radio nocturna, allí pasan una melodía que toca "_**Some people want it all, but I don't want nothing at all, i**__**f it ain't you baby, if I ain't got you baby **(Alguna gente lo quiere todo, pero yo no quiero absolutamente nada, excepto a ti cariño."_

¿Bailamos? –le pregunta Taro mientras le tiende la mano a su compañera.

Claro que si¿cómo negarme?

_**Some people want diamond rings, some just want everything**_

_**But everything means nothing, if I ain't got you baby, if I ain't got you with me baby**_

_(Alguna gente quiere anillos de diamantes, algunos sólo quieren tenerlo todo._

_Pero todo no significa nada su no te tengo a ti, si no te tengo conmigo cariño, si no te tengo conmigo cariño)_

Azumi se aferra a los brazos de Taro que dulcemente van marcando el ritmo de la canción. Siente el calor de su cuerpo, ese cuerpo en el que podría derretirse una y mil veces, es que sencillamente lo amaba tanto, incluso auque no supiera demostrarlo siempre. Cierra los ojos mientras la melodía sigue tocando: "**_Nothing in this whole wide world don't mean a thing, if I ain't got you with me baby_** (_Nada en todo este mundo significa nada para mí, si no te tengo conmigo cariño)" _

Después de bailar un rato, Azumi y Taro se sientan en el sillón del salón.

Bailas bien... me cuesta llevar... el ritmo.. –dice Azumi mientras se sienta en el sillón agitada después de casi una hora de baile.

Creo... que tanto baile nos dio sed. ¿Un brindis? –dice mientras se acerca con las copas de champagne... –Brindemos por...

...por nosotros... creo que es lo más lógico... –le sonríe misteriosa.

Entonces, salud.

Los cristales chocan entre sí, luego se miran sin decirse nada hasta que Taro la toma de las manos y comienza a hablar.

Azumi, no sé como explicarte lo feliz que ha sido este ultimo año para mí. Saber que me quieres, tenerte conmigo cada día, cada noche... es muy importante para mí, de veras...

Y para mí. –responde mientras le da un suave beso. -Dios, Taro, ojalá pudiera encontrar la manera de explicarte todo lo que yo siento por ti...

Azumi, te amo tanto, tanto... –le dice mientras la besa en los labios con devoción. Ella siente la pasión brotar en su piel; después de todo el punto fuerte de Taro son los besos, deliciosos como el dulce de leche. Ambos se van agachando al suelo, cayendo lentamente en el torbellino de la pasión.

¡Bésame, bésame por favor! –suplica ella mientras lo va arrastrando hacia la alfombra quedando debajo de Taro, que se debate entre besarle los labios o besarle el cuello. ¡Mi amor, te deseo tanto! –dice ella mientras trata de desabrocharle la camisa.

Mejor vayamos a la habitación. Tengo una sorpresa allí –sugiere él levantándola del piso y tomándola de las piernas con las que ella ágilmente se trepa a la cintura sin dejar de recibir los besos de su amado. Cargándola como si fuera una pluma, ambos entran en el cuarto matrimonial, a semi oscuras, pero iluminado con muchas velas encendidas y puestas alrededor del lecho. En el aire también se deja sentir un aroma a jazmines u otra esencia parecida, que emana de los jarrones que sostienen las velas. Con delicadeza, Taro apoya a Azumi sobre la cama y por un momento sólo se queda a su lado recostado.

¡Ah! –exclama ella impresionada. ¿Así que esta es tu sorpresa?

Claro; por eso no quería que entraras antes de tiempo... –le explica su esposo.

¡Me encanta¡Es tan romántico!

Bueno... es nuestra noche de aniversario y quería que fuera especial –dice él mientras la besa inclinándose un poco sobre ella y apoyando los labios con delicadeza. Azumi se estremece con ese beso cargado de tanta emoción, luego le va sacando el saco al tiempo y aflojándole el nudo de la corbata al tiempo que se desprende de sus propios zapatos de tacón. Taro también se saca sus zapatos lustrosos y el pantalón, sin descuidar los besos en las orejas, cuello y pecho de su amada, que está muy entretenida desabrochándole la camisa y tocando sus fuertes pectorales.

¡Ay, cómo me gustas mi amor-exclama provocativamente mientras usa la corbata, ya desatada para atraerlo hacia ella quedando entre el colchón y él.

Hum... hoy estás muy traviesa... –le contesta Taro besándole los breteles del vestido mientras los va corriendo. Sus manos ya navegan por debajo de la falda de seda cuando se encuentra con las ligas de la media...

¿Y esto? –pregunta levantando la mirada provocativamente.

Yo también tengo una sorpresa... –contesta ella. Luego toma la mano varonil que juega con el elástico de sus medias y la lleva mas arriba, justo al borde de su zona más sensible, humedecida de su esencia femenina. –Mira como estoy por ti... –le dice más suspirando que hablando.

Y... ¿qué es lo que puedo hacer yo? –pregunta él siguiéndole el juego mientras la sujeta para ponerla del lado de arriba.

Relájate amor –dice mientras recuesta a Taro sobre la cama –...y déjame el resto a mí.

Misaki solo sonríe ante la propuesta y hace lo que le piden. Ella toma la iniciativa sentándose a horcajadas sobre Taro y finalmente se quita el vestido que parecía quemarle en la piel ante tanta sensación de deseo. Mientras ella se deshace del sostén sensualmente, él la toma de la cintura y la atrae más contra su cuerpo y comienza a acariciarle los muslos y luego en dirección ascendente, la cintura, el vientre, los senos lo que provoca varios gemidos de la "femme fatale" que le devuelve una mirada cargada de impulsos lujuriosos y se acerca para besarlo, juntando lengua con lengua como si trataran de morder una fruta al mismo tiempo. Luego ella le tapa los ojos con las manos, las de él siguen explorándole los pechos, masajeándolos suavemente, arrancándole más gemidos...

No mires amor, así se hace más intenso... sólo relájate. –dice Azumi llevando las manos masculinas a la cintura para que puedan sujetarla cuando ella se inclina; luego su lengua comienza a recorrer el pecho de su esposo dándole pequeños besos aquí y all�, también un poco en los músculos de los brazos que siguen sosteniéndola con fuerza. Taro emite un gemido ronco, mientras siente como su sangre comienza a arder en pasión, pero sabe que debe controlarse o todo acabaría muy rápido y su amante no podría disfrutar lo suficiente. Trata de volver a abrir los ojos pero ella se los cubre nuevamente, haciendo que sus labios vuelvan a recorrer la boca, el cuello y el pecho siempre en dirección descendente. Los besos ahora son más ardientes y cuando se va acercando a su zona más viril tiene que hacer un esfuerzo para no acabar allí mismo; entonces opta por jalar a la provocativa mujer a un costado, quedando encima de ella.

¡Mi amor; ya no aguanto más, hazme tuya, por favor!

No... todavía faltas tú... –responde él alejándose un poco. Luego de que Taro se deshiciera de las ligas y los encajes, ella le ofrece una de sus piernas y él la besa, en la planta del pie, luego la cara interna del muslo cuidando de no morderla en el frenesí del amor.

Ummmm.. ¡que rico! –exclama Azumi mientras él la mira con los ojos de un zorro dispuesto a atacar a la presa; su suave piel femenina lo embriaga en varios de sus sentidos: la vista de encontrarla tan bella y sensual, el tacto de sentirla tan suave, el olfato con su aroma de flores, el gusto con su sabor dulce al tiempo que los oídos se deleitan con la risa traviesa de la mujer, la cual se convierte en gemidos cuando los labios de Taro se deleitan con el dulce néctar de su zona más intima, después de haberse deshecho de la húmeda tanga de encaje. –Ah, ah, ahhhhhhh –jadea ella envuelta en el placer y en la satisfacción que le produce su primer orgasmo.

Ella atrae su boca hasta la propia nuevamente y vuelven a comerse a besos desesperados, tan desesperados que en el transcurso ruedan varias veces en la cama, pero no les importa; lo mejor está por venir.

Taro se apoya sobre ella, con cuidado de no enviarle todo el peso, sólo lo necesario para no caerse. Ella le abraza, le acaricia la musculosa espalda, recorriendo con la punta de los dedos toda la columna, desde la nuca hasta los muslos; él siente la descarga de electricidad y pasión que recorre su piel mientras ella lo libera de la última prenda que separa sus pieles. La besa un poco en el cuello, antes de empezar a penetrarla suave y dulcemente, como la primera vez. Azumi se sonríe: es tan dulce como cuando eran adolescentes, incapaz de anteponer su satisfacción a la de ella, y por eso se merece esta noche especial. Él comienza a moverse dentro de ella, no muy brusco pero profundo y constante.

Amor, ven, ven hacia mí... –le susurra ella mientras presiona los muslos de su amante con sus piernas para que esté pegados aún más de lo que ya están. Esa es la pérdida definitiva del autocontrol de Taro. Ahora él la posee sin control de su pasión, los espasmos se hacen constantes y fuertes contra la cama, la espalda de ella se arquea y debe aferrarse más contra el cuerpo de su amado, ahora ha perdido el control de la situación y está a la merced de él. Misaki la mira unos momentos pero sin dejar de besarla permanentemente en el cuello, extasiado ante tanto gusto que su cuerpo experimenta; la respiración se le entrecorta cuando trata de liberarse de la piel de su mujer apenas unos milímetros.

Te amo tanta, tanto... –le susurra entre cada espasmo antes de volver a besarla con ímpetu.

Ella se muerde los labios para no gritar más de lo que ya lo estaba haciendo, su ser se pierde en un mar de sensaciones placenteras; por momentos debe cerrar los ojos ante tanto goce que experimenta al sentir a su amado hacerla suya, pero luego vuelve a abrirlos; la excitación es doble: mirada con mirada, sexo con sexo... gemidos y suspiros se mezclan con palabras de amor en lo que dura la maravillosa unión, hasta que finalmente ella siente la calma de otro orgasmo, segundos antes de que llegue el de él. Después, Taro se retira con suavidad y se recuesta a un lado de su mujer...

Azumi se abraza exhausta al pecho de su marido. Cierra los ojos: a ella comienzan a volver sus prejuicios y dudas normales, sólo en los brazos de Taro era completamente libre, auque fuera sólo por unos momentos. Él le acaricia el cabello, tranquilo y calmo cómo es lógico después de tanta pasión.

Mi amor, estuviste maravilloso... –susurra disfrutando de las caricias de Taro.

Tu me inspiraste... –responde él abrazándola y dándole nuevamente un beso, pero esta vez mucho mas calmo, más dulce...

Tuve miedo que no te gustara... –dice mientras él la mira sin entender. –Lo de tomar la iniciativa, ya sabes...

¿Y por qué no me iba a gustar? Me encantó... me hiciste sentir amado... deseado... no sé como explicarlo con palabras...

No importa, yo entendí todo perfectamente... –responde Azumi con una risa burlona. –Además te lo mereces, por ser mi maridito queridito... –agrega acercándose para besarlo una vez más.

Sin embargo... –dice trayéndola hacia él -...hay un par de puntos que me parece que no quedaron bien claros... –agrega con expresión pícara.

¿Y... cómo cuales?

Bueno... como... como... no te lo voy a poder explicar con palabras... –remata Taro tomándola nuevamente entre sus brazos.

_14 de julio es el aniversario de la "Toma de la Bastilla"en Francia, o sea como nuestro día de la independencia, por tanto es feriado._

_El tema que escucharon en la cena se llama "If ain't got you"(Si no te tengo) de la espectacular Alicia Keys (la morocha esa del videoclip que canta con el piano en la nieve) Mi cabeza pensaba y pensaba en algo romántico ¿y que más romántico que el soul?_

* * *

_Febrero de 2005_

_Bueno... es difícil para mí escribir esta nota porque por primera vez en mis notas sé que decir pero no sé si debiera decirlo... La verdad tuve muchas dudas sobre si terminar este fic o no que empecé ya hace un tiempito... pero por consejo de mi abogada Berthis me animé a hacerlo, así que va a dedicado a ella, sobre todo porque va a tener que representarme cuando me lleguen las demandas por abusar de alguien tan kawaii como Misaki _�� _No obstante, hay dos cosas que me impulsaron a hacerlo:_

_-Nunca leí un lemon sobre Misaki, pese a que aunque pocos, he leído un para de fics lime o lemon de Captain Tsubasa. Parece que __los/las__ fanfickers le ven a Taro solamente potencial para el yaoi (y aun no entiendo por qué, lo digo en serio) y francamente (Dios y Wakabayashi me perdonen por lo que voy a decir) ¿a quien no le gustaría tirarse un canita al aire con Misaki? Digo, es guapo, es encantador... es todo un bombón¿o no?_

_-Me olvide el 2, debo haberlo puesto en el 1..._�� _Ah, creo que era que nunca antes había escrito un lemon de ninguna cosa, así que es mi primera vez (y nunca pensé que seria con Misaki je, je, je) Perdonen si no lo hice del todo bien, ya mejoraré (o no ). Como verán sigue la misma línea temporal que se presenta en mi fic largo "Diario para Tino" y como allí no hubo demasiado espacio para los momentos románticos y "hot" armé esta cosilla que acaban de leer. _

_Al escribir este lemon (es decir, creo que es lemon porque es mas fuerte que un lime, pero no me parece que sea lemon estrictamente, hum... creo que van a tener que inventar una fruta más especialmente para mí...) me di cuenta de dos cosas: a) ¡No es nada difícil, es muy fácil! Más que los fics comunes, quizás por su poca necesidad de diálogo (aunque como ven en este hay bastante) y b) ¡Hay momentos que realmente me causan gracia¿A ustedes les pasa lo mismo? (esto es muy cómico)_

_Todo tipo de mensajes (salvo cadenas y virus) a los foros respectivamente o a mi mail babies!_

_Vicky_

_Victoria Varela_


End file.
